Brother
by SL Baby99
Summary: Luhan tidak tahu bahwa sehun- Adiknya- Mencintainya selama 11 tahun ini. Mereka Bahkan berani Bercinta. Tapi, Luhan tidak ingin membuat ibunya sedih. Ia harus membuat sehun melupakannya. Bagaimakah kisahnya? Let's Reading guys... Yaoi, BL, Remake, Incest, Hurt/Comfrot, Homelife. HunHan [ Chapter 1]


**Brother**

 _ **M**_

 _HunHan_

' _**Luhan tidak tahu bahwa sehun- Adiknya- Mencintainya selama 11 tahun ini. Mereka Bahkan berani Bercinta. Tapi, Luhan tidak ingin membuat ibunya sedih. Ia harus membuat sehun melupakannya. Bagaimakah kisahnya? Let's Reading guys... '**_

 _Yaoi, Remake, Incest, Hurt/Comfrot, Homelife._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^ᴥ^

Oh Luhan Lelaki berusia 22 tahun, Masih single.

Sejak musin semi, Untuk sementara waktu berkerja di departemen Penjualan sebuah perusahaan iklan besar. Luhan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Lelaki berwajah manis itu sedikit lelah dengan makan malam bersama dan pesta setiap hari, Setiap malam.

" Luhan, Ayo kita klub untuk pesta? " Ajak salah seorang temannya, Xiumin.

" Oh, Aku sedang tidak ingin ke klub. Terimakasih! " Tolak Lluhan halus.

Dan lagi.

" Hey, Setelah ini mau pergi tidak? Hanya berdua saja. " Ajak salah seorang rekan kerja wanitanya, Sunkyu.

" Maaf, Aku masih ada urusan lain sehabis ini. " Tolak Luhan lagi secara lembut, Tak mau menyakiti hati rekan kerjanya itu.

Luhan sudah lama menderita impotensi, Jadi dia masih perjaka. Dia melangkah ke pintu utama untuk pergi pulang ke rumahnya.

" Luhan! "

Tapi, Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

" Apa bernar Oh Sehun itu adikmu? "

Luhan, Adiknya yang lebih muda, Yang tidak sedaarah dengannya.

" Beberapa petinggi ingin tahu, Apa kau bisa memintanya masuk ke dalam pembuatan iklan. Bisa tidak? "

" ... "

Oh Sehun, Memainkan peran besar dalam iklan itu. Ayah Sehun dan ibunya menikah 10 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Luhan baru berusia 12 dan Sehun 7.

...

...

Sehun kecil ada di balik badan Ayahnya, Mata tajamnya menghantam Luhan.

 **DEG**

Luhan merasa di kuliti oleh tatapan Anak kecil berusia 7 tahun itu.

Ayah kandung Luhan meninggal. Ibu Luhan, Xi Jaejeong dan Luhan tinggal berdua. Lalu datanglah keluarga baru ini.

" Ayo, Luhan Cepat. " Seru temannya.

Luhan berlari, Tapi Berhenti dan membalikan badanya jengah. Sehun kecil terus mengikutinya.

" Jangan mengikuti ku! " Seru Luhan pada Sehun kecil Lalu menaiki sepedanya.

" ... " Sehun kecil hanya memandang bingung ke arahnya.

" Pergi sana! Pulang. " Seru Luhan menyuruh Sehun kecil untuk pulang dan tidak mengikutinya lagi.

Mengendarai sepedanya. Luhan mengayuhnya kencang-kencang. Tapi sehun kecil berlari dan mengikutinya lagi.

 **BRUK**

Tengkurab. Sehun kecil jatuh tersandung batu dijalan. Lelaki kecil bermata tajam itu menarik badanya bersimpuh dengan kedua kakinya. Menaikan kaki kirinya.

Berdarah. Kakinya terluka.

Awalnya Luhan masih bingung tentang Ide mempunyai Adik Laki-laki.

Berhenti. Lalu menurunkan sepedanya dan menghampiri sehun kecil. Berjongkok di depannya, Tetapi sampai Musim Panas itu. Luhan rasa, Ia membangun hubungan saudara dengan baik.

 **MUSIM PANAS.**

" Sehun! "

Waktu itu Luhan berusia 17 tahun. Setiap tahun Mereka pergi ke Hotel Resort milik Teman Ayah mereka.

" Ayo, Pergi ke tempat rahasia,... Luhan. "

Luhan sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun ketimbang dengan teman-temannya. Karena, sehun tidak terlihat seperti umurnya Mereka sering dikira Sahabatan.

" Wah! Serangga apa ini? "

Tempat itu di kelilingi kawat berduri dan katanya tempat berbahaya, Jadi Orang lokal tidak mendekatinya. Mereka menemukan jalan masuk dan menjadikannya tempat Persembunyian.

" Mana? "

" Disini. " Sehun suka serangga.

" Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Beracun, Ini beracun Hyung. "

Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu, Sedangkan Luhan di belakangnya.

" Warnanya Bagus! Ayo, Masuk lebih dalam lagi. " Sehun berseru girang.

Dengan ragu Luhan memasuki Ruang sempit itu.

" Ini terlalu gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat. " Ucapnya.

Pintu itu tertutup keras membuat Sehun terkaget dan membalikan badanya Refleks, Lalu menatap Luhan tajam. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh canggung, Karena Ialah yang membuat Pintu itu menutup dengan keras.

" Aisshhh Benar-benar! Hentikan. Jangan bercanda di saat Kita berada di tempat sempit seperti ini."

Sehun menakut-nakuti Luhan, Dengan bergaya seperti hantu. Dan Membuat Luhan terus saja mengomel.

" Fuiihh~ " Mengelap keringat. Luhan merasa disini sangat pengap.

" Bodoh! Buka pintunya? " Seru Luhan. Namun sehun masih belum puas menjahili Hyungnya itu.

Pintunya berkarat dan tidak bisa di buka. Jadi mereka terjebak kurang lebih setengah jam.

" Pintunya tidak bisa di buka! " Seru Sehun.

" Kau bercanda? " Luhan panik. Ia beralih kedepan Sehun berusaha membuka pintunya.

" Dasar Bodoh. Tidak berguna. " Kesalnya karena pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Luhan terdiam dan mencoba berfikir hal apa yang harus mereka lakukan agar bisa keluar dari sana.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan. " Lirih Luhan. Lelaki Cantik itu menaruh telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya menunjukan ekspresi yang sedang berfikir keras.

Sehun masih berada di belakang Luhan. Tapi Adiknya itu hanya menundukan wajahnya. Menghela nafas. Luhan membuang telunjuknya dari depan bibirnya.

" Disini panas, Dan Aku ingin ke toilet. " Luhan berusaha membangun perbincangan untuk membunuh waktu mereka.

" ... " Tapi Sehun tak merespon apapun.

" Sehun? " Panggil Luhan.

" ... " Tak ada jawaban.

Luhan akhirnya berbalik, Untuk melihat Sehun. Lelaki yang menjadi adiknya itu Menundukan wajah tampannya. Luhan bisa melihat Bulu mata panjang milik Sehun bergetar, Dan pipinya memerah seakan Sehun tengah kesakitan.

" Kau kenapa? Mau ketoilet juga? " Tanya Luhan.

Setelah beberapa lama. Akhirnya Pintu itu bisa dibuka.

" Huh, Buat Khawatir. Jangan bilang Eomma dan Appa ne! Nanti kita tidak bisa bermain kesana lagi. " Luhan Bergunam. Tapi Sehun Diam saja masih dengan keadaanya yang semula.

" ... " Mendadak Sehun bertingkah Aneh.

Luhan hendak meraih tangan Sehun. Tapi,

" Sehun? " Sehun menangkis tangan Luhan Dan Berbalik pergi meninggalkannya.

" Hei! "

" Ada apa? "

" Sehun! " Panggil Luhan.

...

...

Sehun anak yang pendiam dan mempunyai beberapa teman. Tapi dia selalu tertawa dan berbicara saat bersama Luhan. Mereka tidak sedarah, Tapi ada saatnya Luhan merasa terkadang seakan-akan mereka terhubung Walaupun tanpa kata.

" Hah? Apa? "

" Eh, Kau tidak tahu? "

" Sepertinya Sehun masuk ke klub Tennis. Klub Tennis di SMPnya Lumayan bagus. Ibu dengar mereka mendapat juara 2 Tahun lalu. Kelihatannya latihannya cukup kera, Tapi Sehun sudah mulai terbiasa. Dia bangun jam 5 pagi untuk latihan. " Jelas Eomma dengan wajah Senang.

Setelah Musim Panas itu, Sehun sering menghindariku. Antara Latihan pagi, Latihan sepulang sekolah, Dan Training Camp, Jadwalnya sangat padat. Bahkan, Bertemu di rumah saja sudah menjadi momen terjarang. Meskipun kami bertemu sesekali.

Sekitar waktu Sehun beranjak 14 tahun. Dia melampaui Berat dan tinggi Luhan. Dan Dia terlihat bukan seperti anak-anak SMP pada umumnya.

Setiap hari selalu terjadi dimana para wanita yang menyukai Sehun datang ke rumah.

" Luhan Oppa, Kau Hyungnya Oh Sehun ya? Kenalan aku padanya. Bolehkah aku datang ke rumah? "

Hal seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari.

Tennis membuat Talenta Sehun berkembang dalam sekejap mata. Dia memenangkan 2 kejuaraan dalam Boy,s Interhighschool Single Tournament.

Di saat Final, Bahkan di tayangkan di sejumlah Channel daan mendapat Rating 30% , Para petinggi menganggapnya Pemain Tennis Rupawan.

Sedangkan Luhan? Ia hanya Mahasiswa biasa, yang rentan terhadap Depresi.

" Susahnya menjadi Pria! "

" Itu kutukan Takdir. " Harga diri Luhan sebagai Pria mulai yang benar-benar mengoyahkannya adalah kejadian seperti ini.

Film Blue, Cek. Pelicin, Cek.

" Huft. Tidak ada yang bisa mengkritik Ukuran dan sudutnya. " Seru Luhan.

Lelaki cantik itu menyaakan Film Bluenya dan menanggalkan Celannya untuk memuai Ritual penegasan Kelaki-lakiannya.

" Satu-satunya hal yang bisa di lakukan Pria di saat dia kurang percaya diri. Ahh... Mau Keluar. " Gunam Luhan sambil terus memainkan Kejantannyanya.

" Ufh... "

" Emh... "

" Aahh... "

Tapi luhan tidak mengira bahwa malam itu menjadi terakhir kalinya Luhan bisa mengakui keberadaan ' Si unyu ' nya.

Cairan itu keluar dan mengenai sedikit wajahnya. Nafas Luhan tak teratur Paska Klimaksnya.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka menampakan Sehun berdiri di sana. Lelaki tampan yang menjabat Adiknya itu berdiri menyerong dan memandang Luhan tajam. Lalu,

" Da- "

" -Sar- "

" -Idi- "

" -Ot- "

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun berbicara dengan jelas.

" BODOH! " Benar-benar pengalaman memalukan. Setelah itu Luhan tidur selama 2 hari berturut-turut.

...

...

Sebenarnya Pria hidup dengan sedikit rasa harga diri. Luhan membalut seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut di kamarnya.

" Hiks... Jangan sedih!... Jangan sedih... " Ucapnya menghibur diri.

" Bohong. Pasti Sehun tidak bermaksud apa-apa! " Yakin Luhan, Luhan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut dan menganti posisinya dengan menyamping.

Selain itu ' Si Unyu ' nya tetap diam, Mencerminkan harga diri Luhan yang hancur.

Hari demi hari, Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Dan sekarang kembali ke masa kini. Luhan sudah menjadi karyawan perusahaan, Musim semi ini. Dan Sehun Kuliah di luar negeri demi Tennis. Pada akhirnya...

Musim Panas itu, Sehun dan Luhan tidak berbicara lagi semenjak Musim Panas itu. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sehun selama mereka terjebak di tempat Persembunyian mereka waktu itu.

Jika mengingat kejadian malam dimana Sehun memergoki Luhan sedang beronani. Dengan mata dingin dan tajamnya, Sehun menghancurkan harga diri Luhan berkeping-keping.

Sekarang Sehun tidak ada di korea, Rehabilitas Luhan berjalan dengan baik. Harga dirinya berkembang sedikit demi sedikit. _Anunya_ sudah mulai bisa mengeras.

Melhat kebelakang. Ada seseorang memakai jaket Army dan wajahnya tidak cukup jelas. Tapi Luhan mengabaikannya.

Terkadang, Rasanya Luhan ingin cepat Puih. Pada akhir tahun Luhan ingin menghilangkan Keperjakaannya, Tidak. Mungkin Langsung menikah saja.

" Luhan Oppa, Selamat datang. " Sambut Irene adik perempuan kecil itu tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang baru sampai di Rumah.

" Sehun Oppa, Ada di rumah. Dia pulang tadi pagi secara tiba-tiba. " Ujar sang gadis kecil itu.

 **TIDAK MUNGKIN!**

" Dan Dia bilang dia akan ikut bersama kita liburan nanti. Nanti ajak aku ke tempat rahasia Oppa ne? " Lanjut Irene lagi.

Tidak mungkin. Setelah mendengar celotehan Adik kecilnya Luhan memasuki rumah untuk memastikan kebenaran kalimat Irene. Luhan melihat kaki yang di silangkan di Kursi Ruang tamu rumahnya.

Berbalik Luhan berlari keluar rumahnya.

" Oppa! Luhan Oppa mau kemana? " Teriak Irene.

...

...

Sial. Sepertinya Luka Luhan lebih dalam dari yang Luhan kira sebelumnya. Luhan menyadarinya setelah melihat sepasang sepatu milik Sehun.

Luhan berlari kencang entah kemana. Dan racauan-racauan tidak jelas terus meluncur dari mulutnya.

Seharusnya Sehun tidak ada di korea, ' Si Unyu ' nya langung menciut.

" Huuwwaaaa... " Luhan Pusning ketika membayangkannya.

" Fiuh! Enak... " Luhan melihat bir yang baru saja di teguknya.

Satu-satunya pilihan Luhan adalah Pindah kedunia diamana tak ada Sehun disana. Kalau Sehun melihat Luhan dengan mata itu lagi...

Bisa-bisa Luhan impoten Permanen! Luhan bisa jadi perjaka seumur hidup.

" Hei, Ayo Minum bersama? "

Luhan melihat seorang laki-laki yang memakai jaket Army dengan kacamata mengajaknya minum bersama.

" Oh Tentu. Ayo minum-minum. " Jawab Luhan ceria.

Orang itu berambut aneh dan dia membawa Bir.

" Bulannya Cantik malam ini. Bagaimana kalau kita minum sambil melihat bulan? " Tawar Orang itu.

 _Satu jam kemudian._

Luhan sepertinya banyak meminum Bir malam ini. Ia terus saja meracau.

" Adik ku, Dia keren... Tapi Dia payah... Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik i dunia Bro! " Racau Luhan Matanya sudah memberat.

" Orang Populer itu aneh Men, Aneh! Sejak SMP dia Gonta-ganti Perempuan terus. Dasar Playboy, Bikin sebel. " Luhan tidak bisa berhenti meracau.

" Dia bermain Tennis, Kadang-kadang samapai Aku terpesona olehnya... " Racaunya lagi.

Orang yang minum bersama Luhan hanya memperhatikan Lelaki cantik itu di balik kacamatanya.

" Aku pikir, Kau lebih menarik dari pada dia. " Orang itu mulai berbincang dengan Luhan.

" Aduh ingus! Ada tisu tidak ya? Eh, Kau bilang apa? " Luhan sibuk dengan dirinya dan tidak sepenuhnya mendengar perkataan orang itu.

Orang itu terlihat gugup, " Tidak, Bukan apa-apa. Oh, Ayo minum lagi. Ini! "

" Orang-orang mungkin tidak tahu, Tapi kau orang baik. " _Meskipun rambutmu aneh._

Luhan sempoyongan. Ia ingin pergi ke Toilet umum, Tapi tubuhnya berat sekali. Beruntung orang itu mau berbaik hati dengannya.

Luhan mual seperti ingin Muntah, Ia sempoyongan ketika berada di depan Wshtofel.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? " Orang itu berujar Khawatir.

" Ugghhh... " Luhan hanya bisa mendesah. Karena kepalanya terasa pening dan berat.

" Itu karena kau minum terlalu banyak, meskipun kau tahu kau itu lemah. " Orang itu berujar. Namun Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

" Sakit...! Ini neraka. " Racaunya tidak jelas.

" Aku sering memperhatikanmu sejak lama. " _Meskipun kau tak menyadarinya._

" Kau belum pernah minum sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Kau pasti Shock berat saat adikmu Sehun pulang ke rumah. " Lanjut orang itu.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin menanggapi omongan orang yang minum bersamanya itu. Tapi Perhatian Luhan terlalu sensitif untuk mengabaikan nama Sehun yang di ucapkannya.

" Heh? " Luhan memandang bingung dengan mata Sayunya.

" Mau kah kau pulang bersamaku? Luhan -ah, Aku tidak keberatan hidup selamanya denganmu. " Ucap Orang itu.

 _Tap_

Luhan terduduk karena sudah tidak tahan akan pengaruh Bir. Pintu terbuka dan menampakan Sepasang kaki dangan sepatu yang sangat familer bagi luhan. Itu Sepatu milik Sehun.

" Ya, Ampun! " Serunya tak percaya.

" Keluyuran... Sudah Kuduga! " Suara itu memaksa Luhan mendongkakan Kepalanya. Disana Sehun Berdiri dengan Kokohnya di depan Luhan.

" Baru ku tinggal sebentar, Malah menghilang dan jadi seperti ini. " Lanjut sehun.

 _Eh... Sehun!_ Luhan mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

 _Bicara... Apa ini mimpi?_ Pikirnya. Dilihatnya Sehun Semakin besar saja.

" Aku bahkan tidak bisa Study di luar negeri dengan tenang. " Ujar Sehun lagi.

Dan mata Sehun terlihat lebih Ramah dari Biasanya. _Itu adalah Sehun versi mimpi_.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi merah Luhan. Ibu jarinya berhenti tepat di depan bibir kecil Luhan.

" Dasar Bodoh! " Seru Sehun.

Sehun berbicara pada Luhan seperti biasanya. Dan menyentuh Bibir Luhan dengan Lembut. Keesokan paginya Luhan bagun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Saat ke teras Sepatu Sehun benar-benar ada. Selagi jatuh dalam keputus asaan, Luhan mencari cara bagaimana Ia bisa melewati Liburan keluarga nanti.

..

..

 **TBC**

..

..

Ini Remake dari manga Yaoi berjudul sama dengan Pairing YuixAsuka. Jadi Cerita ini bukan al milik saya ya! Dan disini Selain Nama tokoh dan tempat ada lagi yang saya ubah disini. Di aslinya Sehun alias Yui Itu yang masih punya Ibu, Dan Luhan alias Asukanya yang gak punya ibu dan hanya mempunya Ayah.

Mungkin Hanya segini dulu yang bisa kalian tahu. Intinya Saya bukan Plagiat Okey, Saya hanya meremake Manga yaoi ke FF Yaoi tidak lebih. Sekarang Author2 HunHan lagi pada tapa di gunung salak(?) jadinya FF HunHan yang Yaoi Langka. Saya ingin melestarikannya dengan meremake ini Setidaknya ada FF Yaoi yang bisa di baca.

Terakhir sekian dan terimakasih! RnR Okey!


End file.
